


When Last We Met

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Series: Beyond The End [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Desperation, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loss, Silent Comforting, light fluff, light humour, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Sora is still missing, despite every one of his allies searching for him tirelessly. Riku returns to where it all began, desperate to find any clue as to his whereabouts. But the pressure is beginning to weigh heavily on his mind.





	When Last We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's already almost August. If I leave posting this any later, the DLC will come out and possibly blow holes in everything.

Dust filled the air, caught in an updraft from the thrusters as he landed, obscuring his vision as much as the sandstorms had. With Sora's Gummiship safely on the ground, Riku breathed a soft sigh, staring at the clouded windshield. But that was the last thing on his mind. He sank slightly in the padded seat, feeling the weight press against his back, and let his hands rest against the wheel. Feeling was about all he could do lately.

He had checked the Keyblade Graveyard before. It was the first place that they visited, and the last place that Sora was known to be in. But something about the world kept urging him to come back, and he heeded it each time. There was something that he was missing. There had to be.

With every uneventful week, one of their friends became a little less hopeful. Riku had known that Sora wouldn't be able to come back with his own abilities, a certainty that weighed on him then like the displeasure did now, but his friend had rejected his offer to come with him.

“ _This is something that only I can do,” Sora said, giving him a pained smile as his hand landed on his arm. “Besides,_ one _of us has to look after Kairi. I've never really been good at that.”_

_Riku smirked wistfully, inclining his head. If they were going to part, they should do so with happy memories, and ignore the weight of the situation, if only for a moment. “Yeah, you always were kinda bad at taking care of things. Remember when you found a rare shell?”_

_Briefly, Sora's eyes grew as wide as his horrified mouth, before he started laughing nervously. Riku smiled fondly at him._

“ _You were so thrilled to see one. You promised to keep it safe forever, but then the next week, you tripped over your own shoes and broke it. It was kinda sweet, how much you cared about it.”_

_Sora accepted the compliment, meeting his gaze with a thankful smile._

_Riku didn't mention how he had spent the day leaning against his back, awkwardly offering comforting words while staring at the wall behind Sora. He hadn't been comfortable with displays of emotion at that point in his life. But for Sora, he had tried his best to be there when he needed him._

“ _Not to mention how many toy swords you broke sparring with me.”_

“ _You were way too strong, Riku!” Sora protested. “I 'broke' as many swords blocking as you smacked into the ocean!”_

_The serious pout barely lasted for three seconds before the pair burst into laughter, Riku wrapping his arm around Sora's shoulders as the other gripped his own stomach._

“ _Stay yourself, Sora.”_

“ _I will. You keep growing as a person, okay, Riku?”_

“ _Yeah. Just remember, if you don't come back, I'm gonna hunt you down.”_

“ _I'll be counting on it.”_

After that moment, filled with quiet contemplation and heartfelt farewells, Sora had left. Now it was up to them to pick up the pieces.

Finally, he stepped out of the ship, filled with a renewed determination. That was enough reflection to settle his heart. He trusted his friends with everything, and Sora was waiting for him. Somewhere. Probably trapped in some new world or other. Hadn't he been using his heart to travel worlds?

_So, which world would your heart go to? Where will you make me find you next?_

Riku felt the beginning of a fond smile tug at his lips, tense with exasperation. His friend would drag him to the corners of every world, and Riku would follow him gladly, no matter what.


End file.
